


Cabin Fever

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Love, M/M, Passion, Porn, Romance, cabin fever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fireplaces, Porn, and Snowstorms. Brian finally takes Justin on their long overdue winter vacation…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabin Fever

Title: Cabin Fever…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 4545  
Rating: R, Porn…  
Warnings: Love, Passion, Romance…  
Beta Queen: bigj52  
Challenge: The Evil Kinney Girls Club ~ January Prompt: Snowbound…

Summary: Fireplaces, Porn, and Snowstorms. Brian finally takes Justin on their long overdue winter vacation…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Cabin Fever

Justin is so surprised when Brian suggests they go away for a long weekend to the Poconos Mountains, just a few hours away from Pittsburgh. Lord knows Justin has been pushing for a winter vacation since the early days of their relationship. So now they’re finally off for that long overdue winter getaway. 

“Oh my God, Brian, this place is beautiful. From what you said I expected an old log cabin that was only heated by a fireplace.”

“Justin, have you ever known me to stay in an old, dusty shack?”

“No, of course not. Mr Pristine and Immaculate would never be caught dead in a log cabin. What was I thinking?” 

Brian pulls Justin into his arms, hugging him tight. Kissing the top of his head, he nuzzles his face into his soft golden locks. 

“Come on, let’s get inside before we freeze to death.”

Brian takes their luggage up to the master bedroom, while Justin wanders around the house. He practically squeals when he enters the kitchen.

“Brian! Brian there’s a Wolf range, a Sub-zero fridge and a pasta machine.”

“Leave it to you to be excited about kitchen appliances.”

“Oh my God, Brian! I’m in heaven.”

“And here I thought you’d be excited about the scenic atmosphere, and the view of the lake, not to mention the mountain scapes.”

“Oh I am… But won’t it be fun? We can make fresh pasta together.”

Brian bites his tongue, as he’s stopped giving Justin a hard time about all the fattening food he loves to cook. The truth is he loves Justin cooking, even if it means he has to spend more time in the gym. 

“Why don’t I make us some lunch, then we can explore outside.”

“Sounds great. I’ll build a fire, because I know my overly sentimental husband wants to be romanced.”

“I love you, Mr. Kinney!”

“You better, you little twat!”

Wonderful smells are coming from the kitchen as Brian sits near the roaring fire. Justin comes into the living room with cocoa to warm them up, while the French bread warms in the oven.

“I made us a big salad, and New England clam chowder. The bread should be done in ten minutes.”

Hearing they have a few minutes until lunch, Brian pulls Justin down onto the rug in front of the fire, kissing him passionately as he starts removing his clothes. Justin loves how playful and relaxed Brian is, as he’s been working sixty plus hours a week. It was to the point that Ted was threatening to quit if Brian didn’t take some much-needed time off.

Justin can feel the warmth of the fire on his skin as Brian runs kisses down his stomach, dipping his tongue into his bellybutton, tickling him and making him squirm. Brian hovers above him momentarily, and then brings his lips down capturing Justin’s again. He loves the way Justin still looks so innocent, as he starts getting excited.

Brian slips Justin’s legs onto his shoulders, as Justin watches his every move. He jerks slightly as the cool gel coats his pucker. Then Justin arches his back, as Brian glides into him. Soft moans escape his lips, as Brian sets a steady pace. It isn’t long before Justin’s lost in the passion, tossing his head from side to side as he’s consumed by his orgasm. Several more plunges and Brian follows right behind, leaning his forehead on Justin’s damp chest as he catches his breath. Just then the timer rings, and lunch is served.

~~~

They hike down to the lake, walking around the shore to take in the beauty. Justin snaps pictures of the majestic mountains, knowing they’ll soon be captured on canvas. They stay looking out over the glass-like water until the sun sets and the chilly wind picks up. By the time they return to the cabin, they’re both red-cheeked and ready for a glass of brandy in front of the fire.

Brian checks his e-mail and there’s one from Michael. He’s worried about them being so far away from home, warning them that there’s a winter storm coming. Brian shakes his head, thinking Michael’s an idiot. Of course it’s going to snow. It’s the dead of winter and they’re in the mountains.

The next morning they wake to the sun shining through the large upstairs windows. All they see is acres and acres of rolling hills, sparkling with fresh fallen snow. After breakfast they set out on cross-country skis, cutting trails through the woods and gliding down the slight slopes around the property. Again Justin has his camera with him, snapping shots of the landscape, birds and Brian skiing through the pine trees. Over the next hour they plow through the snow, laughing at each other when one or another falls, landing on their ass. They notice the temperatures have really dropped, and the snow is really starting to fall. 

Hurrying back to the cabin to warm up they end up lazing around the rest of the day in front of the fire, reading paperbacks and drinking beers. On one wall in the living room is a bookcase, along with a stereo and a huge selection of books and albums from the 60s, and 70s. The bookcase is full of books by Carlos Castaneda, Tom Robbins, Hunter S. Thompson, JD Salinger and Jack Kerouac. 

As the sun starts to set, Justin starts dinner. He’s surprised when Brian offers to help him; they’re making crab and lobster ravioli. He puts Brian to work mincing shallots and chives as he works on the pasta dough. Justin mixes the filling together, as he tells Brian all about the cream sauce he’s making. Brian rolls his eyes but instead of teasing him about his cream sauce, he simply grabs the cognac and pours them both a small glass to sip as they stuff the ravioli. Later when he tastes the rich flavors of the ravioli he decides that maybe Justin does need a pasta machine. After all, he’s been wanting one for ages. Brian’s learned over the years that sometimes it’s best just to give in to Justin’s whims. Besides, if it makes him happy, why not?

After dinner Brian flicks through the LPs, falling in love with the vinyl. So they spend the evening getting stoned, listening and dancing to The Beatles, Janice Joplin, The Velvet Underground, David Bowie, Cream, The Doors, The Moody Blues, The Stones, Jimi Hendrix, Van Morrison, The Kinks and just about every other classic rock n’ rock band ever recorded during that time. 

Just as they’re heading up to bed, Brian’s phone rings. Of course it’s Michael. 

“Brian, are you alright? I’ve been trying to reach you all night!”

“Just peachy, Mikey. What’s up?”

“Have you seen the weather report?”

“Why would I need to, when I have you calling and e-mailing me all day long?”

“I’m worried about you. I think you should head home. According to the weather channel, a huge snow storm is coming your way.”

“Really? I didn’t know that!”

“Brian, I’ve been telling you that for the last twenty-four hours. I think you would be safer if you were here in Pittsburgh.”

“Mikey! I’m on a mini vacation this weekend. In the mountains, in the winter, and guess what? It’s supposed to snow.”

“Brian. You don’t even like the cold.”

“Maybe not. But I’ve got a hot blond to warm me up.”

“Brian! There’s a blizzard coming…”

“What’s that? Did you say the sky is falling?”

“Brian!”

“Bye, Bye, Mikey!”

Brian hangs up and sees that Justin is already lying on the bed, naked, stroking his plump cock.

Strutting towards Justin he whispers, “Now that’s more like it!”

He pounces on Justin, nailing his arms to the bed, as he kisses him from one ear around to the other. Justin moans as he feels Brian’s warm lips caressing his neck. Brian licks and sucks the sensitive spot just behind Justin’s left ear, making him squirm. Soon he’s panting, and pulling at Brian’s clothes.

“Brian! Too many clothes! I need to feel you. All of you. Now!”

“Yes, sir!”

Brian sits up to remove his shirt, but Justin has a hold of his shirttails, and proceeds to pull it over Brian’s head. Then Justin’s hands are running down Brian’s chest until his fingers hook under his waistband. Brian quickly unzips his jeans, standing as they fall to the floor. Justin’s eyes never leave his hardening cock, licking his lips as he rolls over, offering Brian his round bottom.

Brian crawls up Justin’s back, covering his body, as his engorged penis lies against Justin’s crack. Brian thrusts a couple of times, loving the sensation of it gliding between cheeks. Then Brian grinds against him, slapping his balls against Justin’s. Wiggling, Justin tries to reach for the lube on the nightstand, but Brian’s arms are longer, reaching it first. He snaps the top open and squirts a dollop onto his fingers, then he coats Justin’s rosebud. He delves his fingertips in, breaching Justin’s pucker, circling around, opening him up.

He pulls Justin up onto his knees and aligns himself, pushing in deep until his balls once again slap Justin’s ass, making him moan with desire. Brian’s hands are firmly grasping Justin’s hips as he starts thrusting back and forth. Justin lays his head and shoulders down on the mattress, angling himself perfectly for maximum pleasure. 

The fuck is fast and hard, taking Justin right over the edge, shooting across the sheets and pillows. Brian’s right there himself as he fills Justin’s ass; he loves watching it run down between Justin’s legs as he withdraws. He kisses Justin between his shoulder blades, softly whispering, “Love you, Sunshine.”

Brian lies down next to him, pulling him into his embrace, nuzzling his face into his soft mane. Twenty minutes later Justin pushes Brian onto his back as he straddles him. Leaning down, he kisses him. Then, sitting up, he leans back, holding Brian’s dick in place as he lowers himself until he’s fully embedded. Brian places his hand on the middle of Justin’s chest as Justin starts sliding up and down on his shaft. Brian loves watching Justin as he picks up speed, taking more and more of his cock into himself on every downward thrust.

Justin’s getting lost in his own little cum cloud. He throws his head back and takes his dick in his hand working himself in a frenzy, shooting across his chest. His lips tremble slightly as he’s consumed with waves of pleasure. He cries out Brian’s name as his orgasm ripples through his body. Brian thinks it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. He loves watching his blond bombshell quiver and shake.

Brian lowers his hand with all of Justin weight against him until he’s lying across his chest, resting his head on Brian’s shoulder. His arms circle around Justin, as they close their eyes and rest for a few minutes. Just as they’re about to fall asleep Brian decides they need a quick shower, and of course, a fresh set of sheets.

~~~

The next morning they’re drinking cappuccinos, looking out at the freshly fallen snow that’s accumulated overnight. It’s getting deep outside. Justin’s inspired to play in the snow and build a snowman. Brian shakes his head, but agrees. He loves that Justin is still playful at heart, still holding onto his youth. So after Justin makes them eggs benedict and fresh-squeezed orange juice for breakfast, they head outside. 

The wind is calm, making the actual temperature deceptive, so after completing a snow Snoopy they feel a chill setting in and head back inside. Brian grins, and shakes his head. Leave it to Justin to make a Peanuts character that can be seen from outer space. But they had fun, Justin smiling and laughing the whole time, and for Brian that’s all that matters. He wants to give Justin a winter vacation he’ll always remember. Because Michael is right, he really hates the cold, and he hopes maybe all their future vacations will be someplace warm and tropical.

Justin’s pleased with his handiwork, but he realizes that their fingertips are starting to get numb and the roaring fire sounds good. They sit mesmerized by flames as they thaw out. Justin’s stomach starts to growl and he’s grateful that he made chili yesterday. It’s always better the second day. Brian keeps trying to get Ted on the phone, but the cell signal is erratic, making him frustrated, and his internet connection isn’t any better. Finally he gives up and they watch some of the old movies on the VCR. No DVD player here, they truly are in a time warp. But there’s a huge collection of James Dean and Marlon Brando tapes, making Brian happy. Justin digs out his sketch pad and draws for a few hours.

That is, until the power goes out. Brian stokes the fire, adding several more logs as Justin searches for candles. Brian suggests that they move the milk, eggs, cheese into a wooden crate and store it in the garage, that way it will stay cold but won’t freeze outside. They also move the chicken and steaks out onto the front porch where they will stay frozen. After Brian carries in several loads of firewood from the woodshed, they bring the pillows and down comforter from the bedroom and set up in front of the fire. 

It’s romantic with the only illumination coming from the fireplace and candlelight. They sip cognac, as Justin leans against Brian’s chest with his arms around him. It’s kind of like camping, sitting in front of the campfire, only better. Obviously neither Brian nor Justin were Boy Scouts, and this is the closest Brian wants to get to sitting on the hard cold ground. They smoke a joint and tell ghost stories. Okay, not ghost stories, but childhood stories of adventures of Brian and Michael, and Justin and Daphne. They laugh at each other’s antics and foolishness as kids.

Feeling a little tipsy, Brian decided to take advantage of Justin, spreading him out in front of the fire. The heat of the flames warms his skin as he feels Brian’s fingertips run down the length of his body. Soon it’s followed by his tongue, and then an ice cube. Justin can’t help yelping from the erotic sensations tingling his skin. Brian has a way of knowing just what will drive Justin crazy, so he licked his way back up the cool trail until he reached Justin’s lips.

By this time Justin’s already breathing erratically, longing for Brian’s touch. Brian kisses him then licks Justin’s ear, gently blowing, making him wriggle with need. Justin’s eyes gloss over and his skin is humming, right along with his buzz, but the best high of all is Brian’s touch. Brian lies behind Justin kissing his neck, as he runs his hand down his side. Justin can feel Brian’s erection, then the cool gel as Brian spreads it across his pucker and on his own shaft.

Soon he’s deep inside of Justin, very slowly pumping himself back and forth. Justin loves the way Brian’s gently caressing his prostate with his plump head. His slow palpitations are sending signals out to the tips of Justin’s fingers and toes. Brian licks and nibbles Justin’s neck and shoulders, then he feel Brian’s teeth grazing him, igniting even more desire. Brian’s hand is stroking Justin’s cock to the same rhythm, as his movements increase. He hits Justin’s prostate, as the pounding continues until waves of pleasure start to build, rushing through him.

Justin explodes in Brian’s hand, just as Brian explodes deep inside of him. They quiver and shake, holding each other tight until they both come down from their euphoric high. Justin loves this part, laying cradled in Brian’s arms as they gently start to drift into post-coital bliss. The fire is starting to dry Justin’s cum-covered tummy, tickling him in the process. Brian wriggles free and gets a washcloth to clean him off, then he covers them with the quilt as they settle in for the night. 

The next morning they both stare out on the landscape and snowcapped mountains, realizing that there’s no way they’ll be driving home today. There’s a huge buck standing close to the front porch, and the snow is up to his chest. Michael was right. There was a snow storm coming their way, but neither of them seem to mind if they’re snowbound for a few more days. Justin grabs his camera and starts clicking pics of the deer and the snowdrifts.

Brian’s surprised that the fireplace is keeping the house as warm as it is, so he goes and gets several more loads of wood from the woodshed. 

Then Justin hears him in the garage as he yells, “I think I found a generator.”

“A what?”

“A generator, you twat.”

“How does it work?”

“Fuck if I know. I’ll figure it out after breakfast.”

Justin’s making French toast with real maple syrup and crispy bacon. Yeah, Brian would never order this at the diner. He’d actually deny that he even likes it. But the truth is he’s in love with Justin’s French toast, because he adds nutmeg, cinnamon and a touch of brandy to the egg mixture before grilling the bread. Thank God they have a gas range, and French press coffee pot. Brian’s a total grouch without his precious coffee every morning.

It really is kind of like camping. Justin’s boiling water to wash the dishes. Brian’s in the garage, cursing and banging things around, working on the generator. Brian loves Justin’s jambalaya. He starts making it, so it can simmer all day long, knowing this will make Brian happy. Brian may complain about Justin’s cooking, but he’s not fooling anyone. It’s no wonder Brian has food issues and he’s always been so skinny. All Joanie ever cooked was TV dinners, pot pies and canned soup. When he ate at Deb’s, she always made heavy Italian dishes, covered in cheese but by that time Brian was already worrying about his girlish figure. Lord forbid he not catch the eye of every fag at Babylon. 

Justin hears the generator roar to life, then Brian comes into the house, looking rather pleased with himself. 

“It runs on gasoline.”

“Imagine that, it actually needs fuel.”

“Shut up, you little twat!”

Brian starts chasing Justin around the kitchen until he gets a whiff of the jambalaya. He stops, lifting the lid, happy Justin’s been busy in the kitchen.

“Umm… Smells good.” 

Like magic the lights work, and so does the heater. There’s still no phone or internet service, but that’s to be expected. Looking outside it’s still snowing, and with the binoculars they can see the huge snowdrifts in the distance. It really is beautiful, and to be truthful Justin kind of likes the idea of being snowed in with Brian for a few more days. Brian’s being so sweet and romantic, but Justin will never let on that he’s noticed. He’s not stupid.

The next couple of days are prefect; they’ve been here long enough that Brian’s finally unwound and relaxed. He’s comfortable just reading in front of the fire while Justin draws. Sometimes Brian even reads to him, which he finds totally sweet. When they’re feeling adventurous they tromp through the snow, the areas where the snow has been swept away to make the huge snowdrift. The snow sparkles as the sun shines down, yet it doesn’t seem to warm them up. So after a nice long trek through the snow, there’s no better way to warm up than a nice slow fuck. Just like Britin, they’ve tried out every room, and almost every surface in the cabin.

Justin thinks, ‘I could get used to the peace and quiet. It’s refreshing not hearing from Michael every few hours. Although I bet he’s driving Ben crazy, with his constant whining, I mean worrying. But who knows, maybe Michael will actually realize that it’s unhealthy for him to be so overly concerned about Brian all the time. Quite frankly I don’t know how Ben puts up with it. You’d think after twenty-five years of pining for someone that he’d finally wise up and realize that it’s never going to happen.’ 

The hot water heater is now back up and running, and surprisingly Brian has drawn them a bath in the Jacuzzi. There’s candles placed around the room, and he has a bottle of wine and a joint resting on the small table next to the tub. Brian helps Justin into the water then lies back against Brian’s chest. Brian’s arms circle Justin as he rests his head on his shoulder. Justin cherishes these tender moments with Brian. He really has mellowed over the years. 

Brian lights the joint, bringing it to Justin’s lips, letting the smoke do its magic. They’re both stoned, looking out the window to watch the sun set over the lake. Sipping chardonnay, Brian whispers in Justin’s ear how much he’s enjoying their winter getaway. Brian now realizes that they need to spend more time together, just the two of them. It’s finally occurred to Brian that he’s working too much. He’s made his mark on the advertising world, and he no longer has to worry about finances.

Justin lets him talk. He knows it’s best if he comes to these conclusions by himself. Justin can’t help getting that giddy feeling in his stomach, knowing that they want the same things. Brian’s even decided he’ll cut back his hours at Kinnetik, and let the other account executive take on more responsibility, only overseeing the major accounts. Justin’s grateful that Brian’s ready to let go of the reins a little bit, and he knows Ted will be as well.

Then Brian asks him what he thinks about going to Europe this spring. It’s another one of those things they’ve always talked about, has but never happened. Brian chuckles and offers to finally take Justin to Ibiza. Justin splashes him, letting Brian know he’s not ready to go back to using condoms. Brian kisses him passionately, then whispers that he isn’t either. “But the eye candy sure would be nice.”

Brian rubs Justin’s scalp as he lathers up the shampoo. Justin loves it when Brian washes his hair. Next Brian washes his chest and back, then Justin returns the favor. There’s just something about bathing with Brian that always takes his mind back to that first morning they spent together. He’s so glad they still share these intimate moments, communicating so much without speaking a word. 

Brian runs his hands up and down Justin’s chest, dipping them into the water, stroking his cock. Justin feels wonderful, loving the sensations of Brian’s hand slipping across his shaft, to bring him to full mast. He melts in Brian’s arms as he’s worked into a euphoric state. Soon he finds release, and flows into the bubbly water. Justin turns his head and captures Brian’s lips in his, tasting Brian’s marijuana and chardonnay kisses. They stand and rinse off under the shower, enjoying the warm water and each other’s touch, until the water starts to run cold.

Afterwards they rest in front of the fire, and it occurs to Justin that they need to spend more time in front of their own fireplace once they return to Britin. It seems they’ve been missing out on something special, that’s always been right in front of them all this time. They finish the bottle of wine and smoke the rest of the joint, watching the flames flicker, keeping them warm.

Brian stuns Justin by making them dinner. Brian rarely cooks; he’s always been unsure of himself in the kitchen. He broils them porterhouse steaks, asparagus, and makes a salad with blue cheese and dried cherries. For dessert he shocks Justin by pulling out a box of chocolate truffles he’s had stashed away. Justin thinks, ‘This man of mine never fails to amaze me, making me feel so loved.’ 

There’s a full moon out tonight, and it’s bringing out Brian’s deep desires. Justin’s always so surprised that even after ten years together Brian still has a hard time asking for what he needs. It’s like Brian still believes that somehow it will make him less masculine to submit to Justin. He still has this self-image stuck in his head about who he should be. But the truth is Brian loves being dominated, letting Justin take control while he lays back, letting all those beautiful sensations quake through his body.

Afterwards Brian always falls into the deepest sleep, completely passed out to the world, usually sleeping late the next morning. So this morning when Justin’s awakened by a slightly familiar sound off in the distance, Brian’s still lying next to him, comatose. Looking out the window he doesn’t see anything, but the noise is slowly getting closer. He dresses and starts the coffee, straightening up wine glasses and their stash box from last night.

Justin makes fresh blueberry muffins. As he puts them in the oven to bake, he knows the smell will drift up the stairs, and Brian will soon be joining him for breakfast. By now it’s obvious that the sound in the distance is a snow plough, moving very slowly, making its way towards the house. They had only planned on staying a few days in the Poconos, but it’s now Wednesday morning and it seems that their lost weekend is coming to a close.

Brian greets Hal, the property owner, who apologizes for how many days they’ve been stranded. The roads were closed due to the blizzard. He hopes it wasn’t too much of an inconvenience, and that they enjoyed their stay. Brian reassures him that it was no problem at all, that they needed the mini vacation, telling Hal how much they enjoyed themselves. Brian even mentions that maybe they’ll be back next year, which really surprises Justin. He was sure Brian would never want to go on a cold winter vacation again.

Justin packs up most of their things and puts the suitcases near the door, while Brian and Hal are digging out the jeep. Brian wants to check in with Ted and Cynthia now that their cell phones are working again. Of course, one thing leads to another, and he’s now skyping with them for the morning staff meeting, getting caught up on all the accounts. So Justin decides to take one last long look at the majestic mountains and landscape. He’s truly surprised at how deep the snow is. So staying on the edge of the snow bank, he ends up building a snow sculpture for the next guests to enjoy. 

This is one of the best vacations they’ve ever had. Brian finally got a chance to relax and let go of all his stress. It seems that they’ve grown even closer over these last few days, and maybe if Justin’s lucky, Brian really might be serious about delegating more responsibility at Kinnetik. Either way, it was just what they needed. Justin looks forward to spending more time together traveling, but he also can’t wait to get back. There is just something wonderful about being home, sleeping in your own bed.

The End


End file.
